Les Yeux Fermés
by Heidi0Me
Summary: Lors d'une affaire particulièrement difficile, Martin plonge et s'enfonce... Sous les yeux de ses collègues. Peut-il y avoir une fin heureuse à cette désastreuse histoire ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était l'effervescence à la sortie du lycée. Les jeunes sortaient de tous les coins par petits groupes, s'arrêtaient pour discuter en attendant leur bus, ou repartaient chez eux à pieds. Certains sortaient seuls, d'un pas pressé, pendant que d'autres riaient en bandes d'amis. Une jeune fille blonde passa la grille en parlant avec ses amis.

… : Je te jure, il n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois faire un bac S, que c'est du gâchis d'aller en L…  
… : Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
… : Que même si j'avais 17.5 de moyenne en physique-chimie, j'avais 18 en français !  
… : Julie, toujours fidèle à elle-même !  
Julie : Oui enfin, Simon, on ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies aidée à me défendre !  
Simon : C'est ton orientation, pas la mienne ! Et puis si tu vas en L, je vais me retrouver tout seul dans ma classe de S !  
Lucas : Sympa pour moi ! Je te rappelle que je vais en S aussi !  
Julie : Bon, c'est pas que je veuille fuir ce débat… passionnant, mais Marion doit m'attendre. On se voit demain !  
Lise : Ouais, à demain Julie !

La jeune fille s'éloigna du parking bondé, traversa la route, et tourna au coin d'une petite ruelle. Elle croisa quelqu'un et lui dit poliment bonjour. Elle sentit alors un mouchoir humide sur sa bouche. Peu à peu, son image s'effaça dans la ruelle. C'était un lundi. Il était 17h10.

Toute l'équipe de Jack Malone revint enfin au bureau. Personne n'était rentré chez lui depuis plus de 36 heures. L'intervention avait été particulièrement difficile, surtout pour Martin. L'agent s'assit à son bureau, et ferma les yeux un instant.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Alice était là, juste au bout du couloir, à quelques mètres de Martin. En voyant son ventre déjà bien arrondit, l'agent pria le ciel pour que le bébé ait survécu à cette séquestration. Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la jeune femme, et qu'il s'apprêtait à avertir Jack qu'il l'avait retrouvée, un homme arriva derrière elle. Il pointait une arme sur sa pauvre victime sans défense, à la limite de l'inconscience. Suivant son instinct d'agent, Martin sortit à son tour son arme, et tira un seul coup. L'homme s'écroula, une balle logée au milieu de son front. _

_- _Alice ! Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mon nom est Martin Fitzgerald, je travaille au FBI.

_- _Martin…

_La voix était faible et semblait être un avertissement. Martin se retourna ; l'homme avait un complice qui le regardait, l'œil sombre.  
Le temps de se lever, l'agent reçut un violent coup de poing à l'arcade. C'est alors que le combat commença. Les deux hommes se battaient sans relâche, rendant coup pour coup. Ils reculaient cependant dangereusement vers la rambarde qui donnait sur le hangar en bas. Le ravisseur était en position défavorable.  
Martin le poussa violemment, et il bascula par dessus la rampe. Dans un dernier mouvement il attrapa le bras de son adversaire, qui tomba alors avec lui. Mais soudain une main pris celle de Martin. Il leva les yeux, et vit Danny qui tentait de le retenir de toutes ses forces. D'un coup de pied il fit lâcher prise au ravisseur et parvint à prendre appui sur la rambarde. Il remonta, exténué et en sang, au moment où les autres arrivaient.  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
_  
Jack : Martin, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tout le monde est déjà parti.  
Le jeune agent ne répondit pas.  
Jack : Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital.  
Martin : Je vais bien.  
Le ton qu'il avait employé sonnait faux. Il avait l'air absent, la voix comme lointaine.  
Jack : Ecoute je… Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi… On enchaîne les enquêtes dures et tragiques, et je me rends bien compte que tu as souvent le mauvais rôle dans ces histoires… Alors sache que… Je suis là. Ne l'oublie pas surtout.  
Jack observa un instant son agent. Son visage portait les marques du combat. Ses poings étaient ensanglantés. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés à certains endroits par la rambarde sur laquelle il avait été projeté.  
Jack : Tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé Martin.  
Martin : Je vais bien Jack.

Le lendemain matin, au bureau, tout le monde était de retour. Il ne manquait plus que Martin. Enfin, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur lui. Son teint était très pâle, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi, et il avait l'air absent d'une personne préoccupée, mal dans sa peau.

Martin : Désolé pour le retard Jack. J'avais quelque chose à faire.

_FLASH-BACK  
Martin sortit d'un magasin et monta dans sa voiture. Il extirpa plusieurs petites boîtes cylindriques d'un sachet, les observa un moment, puis les remit à leur place. En regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était en retard. Il démarra alors, se dirigeant vers les locaux du FBI.  
FIN FLASH-BACK  
_  
Jack : C'est rien.  
Vivian : Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?  
Jack : Julie Hearn, 15 ans. Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois hier soir, vers 17h00, à la sortie de son lycée. Elle a discuté un moment avec ses amis et puis elle est partie rejoindre la mère de sa famille d'accueil.  
Danny : Elle est en famille d'accueil ?  
Jack : Oui. Elle est orpheline. Son père s'est suicidé il y a cinq ans et sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a six mois. Tous ses frères et sœurs sont plus âgés et en situation stable, mais le juge a estimé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour Julie. Il leur a même interdit tout droit de visite.  
Sam : Elle est dans quelle famille ?  
Jack : Chez Marion et Daniel Jews.  
Danny : Si sa famille n'a plus le droit de la voir, ça pourrait expliquer sa disparition, non ?  
Vivian : Tu veux dire que ses frères et sa sœur l'auraient enlevée pour la voir ?  
Danny : Pas nécessairement enlevée… A sa place, après six mois, tu n'aurais pas envie de tout faire pour revoir tes proches ?  
Jack : Tu penses donc à une disparition organisée ? C'est une piste intéressante… Danny, Martin, vous vous en occupez d'accord ? Sam, vérifie ses relevés de téléphone portable, sa boîte mail et tout ce qu'elle a pu recevoir chez les Jews. Vivian, on va rendre une petite visite à sa famille d'accueil.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack et Vivian s'approchèrent de la maison. Ils sonnèrent, et une femme rousse vint leur ouvrir.  
Jack : Marion Jews ?  
Mme Jews : Oui. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
Jack : Je suis l'agent Jack Malone, et voici ma collègue Vivian Johnson. Nous travaillons au FBI, nous sommes chargés de retrouver Julie Hearn.  
Mme Jews : Oh ! Je vous attendais ! Entrez !  
Les deux agents entrèrent donc dans la maison. Ils s'installèrent au salon.  
Jack : Depuis combien de temps Julie est-elle chez vous ?  
Mme Jews : Ca va faire cinq mois. Elle a passé un mois en foyer, le temps que le juge en rende sa décision.  
Vivian : Est-ce que ça se passe bien ?  
Mme Jews : Oui, très bien. Evidemment, sa famille lui manque beaucoup, mais elle s'entend à merveille avec mes enfants, et j'arrive bien à discuter avec elle...  
Jack : Vous avez des enfants ?  
Mme Jews : Oui, trois.  
Vivian : Il faudrait qu'on les interroge. Mais bien entendu, nous ne le ferons qu'avec votre accord.  
Mme Jews : Vous l'avez. Seulement, ils sont à l'école...  
Jack : Pouvez-vous nous indiquer le nom de leur école ?  
Mme Jews : Tim et Louise sont à l'école primaire St Louis. Charlotte est au lycée Martin Luther King.  
Jack : Je vous remercie. Je suppose que Julie a sa propre chambre ?  
Mme Jews : Oui, c'est au premier étage, la première porte à droite.  
Jack : Vivian, tu poursuis l'interrogatoire. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil au jardin secret de notre disparue.

Martin et Danny arrivèrent devant une petite maison de la banlieue New-Yorkaise. Ils frappèrent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit après quelques instants sur un charmant jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années.  
Danny : Patrick Dudge ? Je suis l'agent Danny Taylor, du FBI, et voici mon collègue Martin Fitzgerald. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de votre belle-sœur Julie Hearn.  
Mr Dudge : Quoi ?! Julie a...  
Martin : Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle avait disparu ?  
Mr Dudge : Non !  
Danny : Est-ce qu'on peut entrer pour vous poser quelques questions ?  
Mr Dudge : Oui, bien sûr ! Je... Ma femme doit être en train de se reposer, elle est enceinte de plus de huit mois. Je vais aller la chercher.  
Danny : Votre femme ?  
Mr Dudge : Sophie, la soeur de Julie. On s'est mariés il y a quatre mois, sans elle... J'arrive tout de suite.  
Danny : On vous attend ici.  
Le jeune homme monta chercher sa femme. Martin regardait par la fenêtre, l'air absent.  
Danny : Martin ? Martin, s'il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu as le droit d'aller mal. Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !  
Martin : Non...  
Danny ne comprenait pas la réponse de son collègue. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Il voulu le secouer un peu, le faire réagir pour qu'il craque enfin. Il lui attrappa donc le bras.  
Danny : Ecoute Martin, je ne te laisserai pas tomber d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir t'enfoncer petit à petit sans rien faire !  
Martin se défendit à peine face à l'attaque de son collègue. Au même moment, Patrick et Sophie Dudge entrèrent dans le séjour.  
Mr Dudge : Pardon, on dérange peut-être ?  
Surpris, Danny mit un moment à lâcher le bras de Martin.  
Danny : Non, excusez-nous, ce n'est rien. On va devoir vous interroger séparément si possible.  
Mr Dudge : Aucun soucis.  
Danny : Bien. Mr, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. On va aller dans le jardin, ça sera parfait. Madame, je vous laisse avec mon collègue.

Une heure plus tard, les deux agents se retrouvèrent dans la voiture.  
Danny : Martin, je voulais... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
Martin : On oublie et on se concentre sur l'affaire d'accord ? On a du boulot.  
Danny : OK. Patrick Dudge a un alibi en béton. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, il n'aurait jamais pu monter un coup comme celui-là.  
Martin : Sa femme a l'air tout aussi clean. Elle a également un alibi, et de toute façon elle peut à peine marcher...  
Danny : Ca doit être horrible... Vivre dans la même ville que sa soeur, et pourtant ne jamais la voir, devoir se marier sans elle, bientôt accoucher sans elle... Personne ne mérite ça.  
Martin : Tu sais pourquoi le juge leur refuse tout droit de visite ?  
Danny : Non, mais ça vaudrait le coup d'être vérifié. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?  
Martin : Aller voir ses deux frères.  
Danny : Je croyais qu'elle en avait trois !  
Martin : C'est le cas, mais l'un d'entre eux vit à Dublin, en Irlande. Je doute qu'il soit impliqué dans la disparition de Julie...  
Danny : Où vivent les deux autres ?  
Martin : Le plus grand vit à Philadelphie. Il s'appelle Peter Hearn. Jack l'a déjà convoqué, son avion atterri dans deux heures. Le troisième, Tom, fait des études de comptabilité à l'université de New-York.  
Danny : Direction la zone universitaire alors !


	3. Chapter 3

Jack avait enfilé des gants, et fouillait dans les affaires de Julie Hearn. Le décor était classique, elle n'avait certainement pas encore trop eu le temps de faire de la pièce _sa_ chambre. Il remarqua toutefois la présence de nombreux dessins en noir et blanc. Ils semblaient avoir été faits par la jeune fille.  
L'un d'eux choqua Jack plus que les autres. Il représentait un homme qui tenait une fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait et criait, sur un bâteau qui s'éloignait de la côte où un groupe de personnes pleurait.  
Sur le bureau, quelques photos montraient l'adolescente avec sa famille et ses amis.  
Soudain, un homme entra dans la chambre.  
... : Agent Malone je présume ?  
Jack : Lui-même. Et vous êtes ?  
... : Christian Jews, le mari de Marion. C'est elle et votre collègue qui m'ont dit où et qui vous étiez.  
Jack : Oh ! Enchanté !  
Mr Jews : Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vous connaître...  
Jack : Moi aussi, croyez-moi. Ma collègue vous a-t-elle déjà interrogé ?  
Mr Jews : Oui. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui puisse aider ?  
Jack : Pas vraiment... A vrai dire, j'ai été surpris par le peu de personnalisation de la chambre de Julie.  
Mr Jews : Je comprends oui. Mais vous savez, c'est dur pour elle. Elle a du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle ne peut plus voir sa famille. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs... Alors c'est comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment poser ses valises.  
Jack : Mais, même dans ses photos, elle n'en a presque pas.  
Mr Jews : Ca, ce n'est pas par sa volonté... Quand elle a été faire son sac, elle était escortée par des policiers. Ils lui ont à peine laissé le temps de prendre des affaires personnelles. Presque tout est resté dans sa chambre, chez elle.  
Jack : Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu fuguer ?  
Mr Jews : Non. Julie est passée par bien d'autres épreuves avant. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
Jack : Vous avez déjà vu des membres de sa famille ?  
Mr Jews : Non, on n'a pas le droit... Mais Marion leur a déjà parlé cinq minutes. Elle m'a dit que c'étaient des gens très bien. Ce qui leur arrive est terrible.

Martin et Danny sortirent de l'université. Tom Hearn ne leur avait rien appris. Il était reparti choqué par la nouvelle, mais n'avait rien pu leur dire.  
Danny : Tu as appelé Sam pour qu'elle fasse les recherches nécessaires ?  
Martin : Oui, juste avant qu'on n'arrive. D'ici à ce qu'on rentre au bureau, elle devrait avoir trouvé ce qu'on lui a demandé.

Trente minutes plus tard, Martin, Danny, Jack et Vivian arrivèrent au service. Sam les attendait, jonglant entre plusieurs ordinateurs.  
Danny : Sam ! Tu as quelque chose à nous apprendre ?  
Sam : Oui ! J'ai l'info que vous m'aviez demandée !  
Jack : Quelle info ?  
Danny : On était intrigué par ce refus de droit de visite. C'est plutôt exceptionnel, et on voulait savoir à quoi c'était dû.  
Sam : Et vous avez eu raison de vous poser la question. J'ai contacté le tribunal. Le juge n'a accordé aucun droit de visite parce qu'il estime le milieu famillial de Julie trop instable pour qu'elle puisse se construire sainement.  
Danny : Ca ne nous explique pas son choix...  
Sam : Patience Danny, j'y viens ! Comme vous devez le savoir, le père de Julie s'est suicidé il y a cinq ans. Mais ce que vous devez ignorer, c'est que quand elle avait quatre ans, il est devenu malade alcoolique. Et, désolée de te le dire Danny, mais sa maladie l'a poussé à abuser sexuellement de Julie. Et puis après quelques années, il a succombé à la dépression.  
Jack : Ca explique mieux les motifs du juge... Sinon Sam, tu as trouvé autre chose ?  
Sam : Rien d'autre pour le moment Jack.  
Jack : Danny, Martin, quelque chose à nous apprendre ?  
Danny : Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que la famille de Julie n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition. Si elle a fugué, elle n'a averti personne.  
Vivian : Je pense qu'on peut tout de suite écarter cette piste. Sa famille d'accueil la décrit comme une adolescente très stable.  
Sam : Elle a pourtant de quoi ne pas l'être...  
Danny : Et toi Jack ? Du nouveau ?  
Jack : Pas vraiment. J'ai fouillé sa chambre. Il y a très peu de photos, Christian Jews m'a dit que c'était parce que la police ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait dans ses affaires. J'ai quand même trouvé pas mal de dessins qu'elle a fait. La plupart parlent de mort ou de la séparation avec sa famille, mais d'autres plus joyeux montrent les Jews et elle.  
Vivian : En bref, rien qui ne fasse avancer l'enquête...  
Sam ne semblait plus écouter la conversation. Elle était plongée dans l'écran de son ordinateur, et semblait surprise.  
Sam : Jack ! J'ai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant !  
Jack : Quoi ?  
Sam : Un de mes contacts chez les flics vient de m'envoyer un mail. Julie est connue des services de polices...


	4. Chapter 4

Jack : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?  
Sam : D'après ce que mon contact m'a envoyé, elle aurait été témoin dans un procès pour pédophilie.  
Danny : Contre son père ?!  
Sam : Non, c'était l'année dernière, contre... René Mayer, son professeur de piano.  
Danny : On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de chance !  
Jack : Le procès était important ?  
Sam : Non... Elles étaient trois à porter plainte contre lui, mais il n'a pas été condamné.  
Danny : C'est pas vrai ! Comment on peut laisser un malade pareil en liberté !  
Sam : Il a quand même été puni, indirectement on va dire...  
Vivian : La presse !  
Sam : Oui ! Pendant et après le procès, ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en parler. Il avait ouvert cinq écoles de musique dans la région. Il a dû en fermer quatre. Il ne vit plus que de celle qui se trouve au centre de New-York. Depuis les journalistes le laissent tranquille, mais il doit avoir sa réputation dans les quartiers où il enseignait.  
Vivian : Je crois qu'on va aller lui dire un mot !  
Jack : Pas tout de suite. Danny et Martin, vous me le retrouvez et vous vous débrouillez pour qu'on l'ait toujours sous la main. Sam, continue à fouiller sur le passé de Julie. Peut-être qu'on trouvera autre chose d'intéressant. Vivian, on va aller voir ce que peut nous dire le policier qui était responsable de l'affaire René Mayer.

Danny et Martin n'avaient eu aucun mal à retrouver René Mayer. Ils le pistaient depuis le bureau, comme le leur avait demandé Jack.  
Soudain, Martin se leva et dit à son collègue :  
Martin : Je reviens, je vais visiter les toilettes.  
Absorbé par son travail, Danny ne se méfia pas. Il marmonna un "mouais", les yeux collés à son écran d'ordinateur.  
Martin se leva donc, et tenta de calmer son pas pour arriver jusqu'au cabinet de toilettes. Un homme en sortait. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, et entra en fermant la porte.  
Son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo l'effraya. Il sortit l'un des tubes cylindriques de sa poche de veste. Pourquoi encore une adolescente ? Pourquoi encore une injustice ? Pourquoi encore un malade qui faisait du mal à une innocente ?  
Il ouvrit la boîte. Martin savait pertinemment qu'une seule de ces pilules le ferait replonger dans l'enfer de la dépendance. Mais pour lui, c'était la dépendance ou la fenêtre. Ignorant l'étiquette qui indiquait clairement _Pas plus de 10 par jour, 2 à la fois_, il en avala cinq d'un coup. Sa main tremblait, son estomac ne criait plus famine, après avoir passé plus de trois jours sans nourriture ou presque. Mais Martin se dit qu'il allait bien. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet pâle et malade, il sortit des toilettes.

Danny regarda Martin tandis qu'il revenait des toilettes. Il observa sa démarche pressée, son visage tendu, ses yeux cernés et injectés de sang, son corps amaigrit.  
Danny : Ca va Martin ?  
Martin : Sans problème, j'avais... juste besoin d'une pause.  
Danny : Tu as pourtant l'air...  
L'agent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son téléphone sonna. Tandis qu'il décrochait, il se dit qu'il en reparlerait à son ami plus tard. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que ce serait bien plus tard... Peut-être un peu trop. Peut-être.  
Martin en profita pour s'éclipser et se remettre au travail. En apparence tout du moins. Car en réalité, le jeune agent commençait à sentir en lui l'effet des analgésiques. Il avait l'impression de se déconnecter progressivement de la réalité, emporté par les pilules. Et déjà, il ressentait le besoin de vider la boîte, de prendre plus de pilules, encore plus, pour assouvir cette envie grandissante que lui criait son corps tout entier.

Jack : Inspecteur Travis ?  
I. Travis : Que puis-je pour vous ?  
Jack : Agents Jack Malone et Vivian Johnson, FBI. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser au sujet d'une de vos anciennes affaires.  
I. Travis : Laquelle ?  
Vivian : René Mayer.  
I. Travis : Oh... Triste affaire n'est-ce pas ?  
Jack : A vous de nous le dire.  
I. Travis : Suivez-moi ; on sera mieux dans mon bureau.  
Les deux agents suivirent donc le policier dans de nombreux couloirs, avant d'arriver enfin à un petit bureau assez confortable, où ils s'installèrent.  
Jack : Alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'affaire René Mayer ?  
I. Travis : René Mayer enseigne la musique dans la région de New-York depuis 25 ans. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mais un jour, une jeune fille est venue nous voir pour porter plainte contre lui. Pour attouchements sexuels.  
Vivian : Julie Hearn...  
I. Travis : Exactement. Deux autres adolescentes l'ont suivie. Mais face à un adulte respecté, la parole de trois adolescentes ne vaut tout simplement rien. Tout le monde les croyait, un interrogatoire nous avait suffit pour nosu rendre compte de la culpabilité de Mayer... Mais légalement, il nous manquait le principal ; il nous manquait les preuves.  
Jack : Donc il s'en est tiré...  
I. Travis : Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré le coffrer et l'envoyer à l'ombre quelques années.  
Jack : Je n'en doute pas.  
I. Travis : Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous vouliez des détails sur l'affaire Mayer ?  
Vivian : Julie Hearn a disparu. René Mayer est le principal suspect.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack et Vivian revinrent au bureau une heure plus tard.  
Jack : Bon, je sais que vous commencez tous à être épuisés, à en avoir assez, mais personne ne rentre chez lui tant que Julie Hearn est portée disparue, c'est clair ? Alors tout le monde au travail. Danny, trouve-moi René Mayer tout de suite. On va lui rendre une petite visite.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient localisé le suspect à son domicile.  
Jack : On y va tous. Il faudra qu'on fouille sa maison pendant qu'on l'interrogera. Vivian, tu prends la place de Sam. On te laisse ici.  
Martin : Partez devant, j'ai un truc à vérifier. Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes au parking.  
Jack : OK.

Martin attendit que chacun soit hors de vue pour sortir la boîte cylindrique de sa poche. La phrase de Jack résonnait dans sa tête. _personne ne rentre chez lui tant que Julie Hearn est portée disparue_  
A bout de forces, le jeune agent ouvrit la boîte, et avala de nouveau cinq pilules. Les larmes aux yeux, il en reprit cinq autres. Puis il la ferma, la remit dans sa poche, et descendit rejoindre ses collègues au parking.

Arrivés chez René Mayer, l'équipe sonna. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte.  
R Mayer : Oui ?  
Jack : Bonjour monsieur Mayer. Jack Malone, FBI. Voici les agents Spade, Taylor et Fitzgerald. Nous avons des questions à vous poser au sujet de Julie Hearn.  
Au nom de la jeune fille, le corps de l'homme se raidit, et son visage se ferma.  
R Mayer : Elle a encore porté plainte contre moi ?  
Danny : Pourquoi, elle aurait dû ?  
Jack : Danny ! Pouvons-nous entrer ?  
René Mayer ne répondit pas, mais ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Les agents entrèrent alors dans la maison.  
Jack : Sam, tu fouilles le rez-de-chaussée et le sous-sol. Martin, tu t'occupes de l'étage. Danny, vois ce que tu peux tirer de l'ordinateur et du téléphone.  
R Mayer : Attendez là ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Pourquoi vous fouillez ma maison ?  
Jack : Monsieur Mayer, où étiez-vous lundi aux environs de 17h ?  
R Mayer : A mon école de musique, je rangeais après mes cours, pourquoi ?  
Jack : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?  
R Mayer : Non, j'étais seul ! Pourquoi ?!  
Jack : Votre ancienne élève Julie Hearn a disparu. Nous pensons qu'elle a été enlevée, et vous êtes notre suspect numéro un.

A l'étage, Martin fouillait toutes les pièces à la recherche du moindre indice. Il arriva dans la chambre de René Mayer et de ce qui semblait être sa compagne. Sur un mur était accroché un cadre à l'intérieur duquel on voyait René Mayer entouré d'une grande foule. Pour avoir observé sa photo des heures durant, Martin n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Julie Hearn parmi tous les gens, même si elle semblait un peu plus jeune. Soudain, il fut pris de vertiges. Il s'appuya alors contre le mur, et se laissa glisser lentement à terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il étouffa un sanglot, et décida d'avaler encore plusieurs pilules. Sa main tremblait, et il renversa la boîte par terre avant de parvenir à son but. Il prit quelques minutes pour calmer son corps ébranlé, et se releva doucement, l'âme vide, un noeud dans la ventre, un poids dans la poitrine.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin descendit les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rambarde. Quand ses jambes cessèrent de trembler, il prit le chemin du séjour où l'interrogatoire se terminait.

Jack : M. Mayer, nous allons devoir vous emmener aux bureaux du FBI afin de poursuivre l'interrogatoire. Si vous désirez prendre un avocat, vous aurez la possibilité d'en appeler un à votre arrivée, sinon nous vous en commettrons un d'office par la suite, si nécessaire évidemment.  
R Mayer : Je vous assure que je ne comprends rien.  
Sam : Jack ! Je n'ai rien trouvé.  
Martin : Moi non plus. Rien de spécial.  
Danny : J'ai fait venir les gars de l'équipe technique. Ils ont embarqué l'ordinateur. Ils nous diront ce qu'ils ont trouvé dans quelques heures, ils viennent de partir.  
Jack : Parfait. On remballe et on rentre.

Les agents arrivèrent une heure plus tard au bureau du FBI. René Mayer fut tout de suite conduit dans la salle d'interrogatoire par Danny, puis il attendit, nerveux.

Jack : Vivian, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose !  
Vivian : Désolée Jack, mais je n'ai rien de terrible pour vous. J'ai simplement pensé qu'on pourrait interroger les amis de Julie Hearn qui l'ont vue en dernier... J'ai leurs noms et coordonnées.  
Jack : Excellente idée. Martin, Danny, je vous laisse interroger notre suspect. Sam, Vivian, on s'occupe des jeunes. Appelez leurs parents et demandez-leur de les amener le plus vite possible. Allez, au travail.

Danny : Tu l'interroges et je reste derrière la vitre d'accord ? Je jouerai le flic gentil si nécessaire, mais pour l'instant je crois qu'il a besoin d'être secoué un bon coup.  
Martin : Ca marche.

Le jeune agent entra dans la salle rectangulaire. Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus à l'envers, face au dossier et au suspect. Celui-ci était de plus en plus nerveux.

Martin : Tout à l'heure j'ai fouillé votre chambre. J'ai trouvé cette photo où vous êtes accompagné de tous vos élèves. Quand je dis tous, ça veut dire qu'il y avait Julie Hearn bien sûr. Ca ne vous rend pas malade de voir son visage tous les jours après ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
R Mayer : J'ai été reconnu innocent !  
Martin : Je vous en prie, on sait tous les deux que vous étiez coupable ! En tout cas, depuis le début de l'enquête, j'ai pu la voir un certain nombre de fois en photo et... Vous l'avez bien choisie... Jeune, sexy, bien formée, sans défenses... Ca devait être facile d'abuser d'elle pendant les cours de piano.

L'homme tourna la tête, comme s'il refusait d'entendre ce que lui disait l'agent, qui ne cessait de le fixer. Martin ouvrit alors un dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

Martin : J'ai là la déposition qu'elle a faite quand elle a porté plainte contre vous. Vous aviez vraiment l'air de vous éclater avec elle. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin...  
R Mayer : Taisez-vous.  
Martin : C'est peut-être pour ça que vous l'avez enlevée ! Pour en faire encore plus avec elle ! Pour lui faire des choses qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire en une heure de cours !  
R Mayer : Taisez-vous !  
Martin : Ou alors c'est peut-être par vengeance ? Vous lui en vouliez d'avoir porté plainte contre vous. Vous étiez en colèreaprès avoir passé deux jours en garde à vue, après le procès... Vous la teniez pour responsable de la fermeture de vos écoles de musique, de votre réputation de pédophile dans New-York... Alors vous l'avez enlevée ! Vous avez enlevé Julie Hearn par vengeance !  
R Mayer : TAISEZ-VOUS !

En disant cela, René Mayer s'était levé et avait propulsé sa chaise contre le mur. Martin se leva à son tour.

Martin : Où est Julie M. Mayer ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? Vous l'avez tuée ? Ou bien vous la gardez enfermée pour pouvoir la violer à volonté ? Ou peut-être que vous l'avez abandonnée quelque part pour qu'elle meure lentement et douloureusement ?  
R Mayer : Arrêtez !  
Martin : Dites-moi ! Dites-moi où est Julie !

René Mayer s'était remis assis, les pieds sur le rebord de sa chaise, les bras autour des genoux. Il sanglotait comme un enfant, poussé à bout par un interrogatoire bouleversant.

R Mayer : Je sais pas ! Je sais pas où elle est ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était au procès ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai abusé d'elle, et des autres aussi ! Elles ont toutes dit la vérité, j'avoue ! Mais je n'ai rien fait à Julie !  
Martin : Rien ?!? Abuser d'elle pendant des mois, des mois de silence, vous appelez ça rien ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé combien elle pouvait souffrir de vos actes monstrueux ? Vous pleurez, mais c'est vous le responsable de cette horreur ! C'est vous le pervers qui avez profité de la pureté de vos élèves ! Et le pire, c'est que avez été jusqu'à démentir leurs accusations tout en ayant juré de dire la vérité face au juge ! Où s'arrête votre perversité M. Mayer ? Où sont donc les limites de votre conscience ? Après avoir fait subir toutes ces horreurs à de pauvres innocentes, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas été plus loin ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'avez pas enlevé Julie Hearn ?  
René Mayer pleurait toujours face à une vérité criée, hurlée même par le jeune agent.  
Martin : Je vous laisse avec votre conscience. Vous avez 30 minutes pour réfléchir et nous révéler où vous détenez Julie Hearn.  
R Mayer : Je suis innocent.  
Martin : Tout dépend de la notion d'innocence...


	7. Chapter 7

Martin sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Danny le fixa, l'air surpris, choqué même. Il n'avait jamais vu son collègue dans cet état face à un suspect. Martin commença à s'éloigner sans attendre son ami. Danny dut alors courir pour le rattrapper.  
Danny : Martin attends ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?!  
Martin : Tu l'as dit toi-même, il avait besoin d'être secoué un bon coup. C'est fait.  
Danny : Par "secouer", je ne voulais pas spécialement dire "détruire mentalement"...  
Martin : En attendant avec un peu de chances, d'ici 30 minutes, on aura la réponse à notre enquête. C'est le principal non ?  
Danny : Martin...  
Le jeune agent continuait sa course dans le long couloir. Danny lui attrappa alors le bras pour le forcer à rester en face de lui.  
Danny : Martin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!  
Martin : Comment ça ? Il ne se passe rien Danny ! Rien du tout. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, comme tout le monde ici.  
Danny : Je ne suis pas aveugle Martin ! Depuis le début de cette enquête il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis là pour t'écouter...  
Martin : Non, tu es là pour faire ton boulot, à savoir retrouver des disparus. Je n'ai pas disparu, tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Danny : Tu n'as jamais été aussi violent Martin, je me fais du soucis pour toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je veux t'aider. Et j'y parviendrai.  
Martin : Ecoute-moi bien Danny ! Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien, et on pourra bientôt tous rentrer chez nous ! Alors fous-moi la paix !  
Le jeune homme dégagea immédiatement son bras de l'emprise de Danny, et s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers l'autre bout du couloir. Danny, quant à lui, restait figé, immobile, au milieu des salles d'interrogatoire.

Sam : Jack ! Les amis de Julie viennent d'arriver.  
Jack : Ils sont combien ?  
Sam : Cinq. On les a mis dans des salles séparées.  
Jack : Très bien. Je prends le premier.  
Vivian : Anthony Benoît, 16 ans. C'est son ex petit-ami.  
Jack : Jocker. Je prends le deuxième.  
Sam : Lise Becker, 16 ans. C'est sa meilleure amie.  
Jack : Très bien. Je m'en charge. Vous vous occupez des autres ?  
Vivian : Pas de soucis.

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil au dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main, poussa un long soupir, et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il posa un verre d'eau sur la table.  
Jack : Bonjour Lise, c'est bien ça ?  
Lise : Oui.  
Jack : Bien. Je suis l'agent Jack Malone.  
La jeune fille n'osait pas le regarder, elle semblait terrorisée.  
Jack : Le verre d'eau est pour toi, moi je marche au café.  
Face au sourire de l'agent, l'adolescente prit finalement le gobelet et en bu presque l'intégralité.  
Jack : On peut commencer ?  
Lise : Oui.  
Jack : Parfait. Tu sais pourquoi tu es là Lise ?  
Lise : Pas trop... La police a dit à mes parents que le FBI devait m'interroger au sujet de mon amie Julie mais c'est tout ce que je sais...  
Jack : Je suis désolé, mais si tu es là, c'est parce que Julie a disparu hier soir, en sortant du lycée. Elle a probablement été enlevée.  
Lise : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
Jack : Tu connais Julie depuis longtemps ?  
Lise : On est dans la même classe depuis la quatrième. On est tout de suite devenues très amies, et depuis on ne se quitte plus...  
Jack : Vous êtes très proches ?  
Lise : Oui, on se dit tout. Quand l'une ne va pas bien, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur l'autre.  
Jack sortit une photo du dossier qu'il avait déposé sur la table.  
Jack : Lise, je voudrais que tu regardes très attentivement cette photo et que tu me dises si ce visage te rappelle quelqu'un.  
Lise : Non, désolée. Ca ne me dit rien du tout.  
Jack : Tu en es certaine ? Cet homme s'appelle René Mayer. Julie prenait des cours de piano chez lui l'année dernière.  
Lise : Alors c'est lui qui lui a fait tant de mal ?  
Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Lise : Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais Julie m'a beaucoup parlé de lui ! Elle m'a dit tout ce qu'il lui faisait pendant ses cours ! Il...  
Jack : Je sais... Je sais... Mais tu ne l'as jamais vu ?  
Lise : Non... Jamais.

Sam entra dans une salle. Un adolescent l'attendait nerveusement.  
Sam : Bonjour Anthony. Je suis l'agent Samantha Spade. J'ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet de ton amie Julie Hearn.  
Anthony : Qu'est-ce que la police lui veut ?  
Sam : La police, rien du tout. Je travaille pour le FBI. Nous recherchons Julie parce que personne ne l'a vue depuis hier soir, à la sortie des cours. Toi et tes amis, vous êtes donc les dernières personnes à l'avoir vue.  
Anthony : Comment ça ? Elle a disparu ?  
Sam : Oui. Tu veux bien qu'on commence ?  
Anthony : D'accord.  
Sam : Bien. Tu connais Julie depuis longtemps ?  
Anthony : Non. Je ne vis à New-York que depuis la rentrée. Avant on habitait à Philadelphie.  
Sam : Oh ! Mais pourtant tu as l'air très proche d'elle !  
Anthony : On vit dans le même quartier et on est dans le même lycée. Enfin, on vivait dans le même quartier... Sa famille d'accueil est un peu plus loin.  
Sam : Et c'est quoi exactement pour toi Julie ?  
Anthony : C'était ma... ma petite amie.  
Sam : C'était ?  
Anthony : Elle a rompu il y a trois mois. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment et qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire souffrir.  
Sam : Désolée.  
Il y eut un petit silence.  
Sam : Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ?  
Anthony la regarda avec un petit sourire qui en disait bien plus que toutes les paroles du monde.  
Sam : Alors, pour qu'on la retrouve plus vite, tu pourrais me dire si tu l 'as trouvée étrance hier soir ? Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ?  
Anthony : Non, elle avait l'air bien. Je n'ai rien vu de spécial...  
Sam : D'accord. C'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu reconnais l'homme sur cette photo ?  
Anthony : Non, vraiment désolé...

Vivian : Bonjour Simon. Je me présente, je suis l'agent Vivian Johnson. Je fais partie de l'équipe qui est chargée de retrouver ton amie Julie, qui a disapru depuis hier soir. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien y répondre ?  
Simon : Oui.  
Vivian : Très bien. Je vais être brève. Tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial juste avant que Julie ne quitte le lycée ?  
Simon : Non... On sortait de TP de chimie. On rigolait en parlant de notre prof qui l'avait encore embêtée parce qu'elle veut faire Littéraire alors qu'il voudrait qu'elle fasse scientifique... On est arrivés sur le parking, on a discuté deux minutes et elle est partie rejoindre Marion.  
Vivian : Marion ?  
Simon : C'est l'assistante maternelle qui s'occupe d'elle, la mère de sa famille d'accueil si vous préférez.  
Vivian : D'accord. C'est presque fini. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu reconnais l'homme sur cette photo ?  
Simon : Il s'appelle comment ?  
Vivian : René Mayer. Tu le reconnais ?  
Simon : Oui, c'était le prof de piano qui abusait de Julie.  
Vivian : Et tu l'as déjà vu ?  
Simon : Une seule fois, il y a environ une semaine. On était sur le chemin entre la cantine et le lycée. Il est passé de l'autre côté de la route. Julie était assez secouée après ça...  
Vivian : Très bien. Je te remercie Simon. Tu viens de beaucoup nous aider.  
Simon : Agent Johnson ? Retrouvez Julie. S'il vous plaît.  
Surprise, la jeune femme jeta à l'adolescent bouleversé un regard compatissant et lui murmura : "C'est promis."

Jack était à son bureau, en train de poser des dossiers sur une pile déjà dangereusement haute. Danny arriva vers lui.  
Danny : Jack, je peux te parler ?  
Jack : Bien sûr, je t'écoute.  
Danny : Pas ici, trop de monde peut nous entendre...  
Les deux agents s'éloignèrent alors vers la cage d'escaliers.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack : Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Danny semblait gêné et nerveux.  
Jack : Personne ne peut nous entendre alors vas-y. Dis-moi ce que tu as.  
Danny : Je... Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial chez Martin ?  
Jack : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
Danny : Je trouve qu'il a changé, que son comportement a changé...  
Jack : A vrai dire je n'y ai pas trop fait attention... Mais c'est vrai qu'en rentrant de la dernière mission il était sous le choc. J'ai pensé que ça lui passerait... Tu as remarqué quelque chose ?  
Danny : Tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui a interrogé René Mayer. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait le tuer... Il l'a poussé à bout, il lui a crié dessus...  
Jack : C'était ce qu'il fallait non ?  
Danny : Oui mais là... Je n'avais jamais vu Martin aussi violent face à quelqu'un. Avoue que c'est étrange.  
Jack : Ecoute Danny, concentre-toi qur l'enquête d'accord ? J'irai parler à Martin. Je pense qu'on a trop compté sur lui ces derniers temps... C'est à moi de régler ça. Mais ne te fais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet. Tu connais notre Martin, c'est quelqu'un de fort. Il tiendra le coup.  
Danny : OK.

En s'éloignant, Danny tournait la situation dans tous les sens, et se disait "_Notre Martin est fort, mais peut-être que le vrai ne l'est pas tant que ça..._"

Jack arriva à son bureau. Sam et Vivian étaient devant leurs ordinateurs. Vivian releva la tête en voyant son collègue, et marcha dans sa direction.  
Vivian : Jack, tu as deux minutes ?  
Jack : Bien sûr ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
Vivian : J'ai interrogé Simon Vanners. Quand je lui ai montré la photo de René Mayer, il l'a reconnu presque immédiatement. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu traîner autour du lycée la semaine dernière.  
Jack : Ca ne joue pas vraiment en faveur de notre suspect...  
Vivian : Martin est parti l'interroger. Avec un peu de chance il arrivera à lui faire dire où il garde Julie.  
Jack : Martin est déjà là-bas ?  
Vivian : Je suppose oui, il est parti il y a à peine une minute.  
Jack : Merci beaucoup !  
L'agent se mit à courir, espérant rattrapper son jeune collègue afin de pouvoir lui parler.  
Il arriva devant la porte alors que Martin s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.  
Jack : Martin ! Attends !  
Martin : Jack ?! Ca ne va pas ?  
Jack : Si, il faut juste que je te parle... Danny va prendre le relais. Suis-moi...

Danny : Mr Mayer, j'avoue qu'il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas... Si vous dites que vous êtes innocent, que faisiez-vous devant le lycée de Julie Hearn la semaine dernière ?  
R Mayer : Je suis libre, je suis passé devant par hasard... Je ne savais même pas que c'était son lycée !  
Danny : C'est surprenant, parce que vous êtes déjà allé la chercher à son lycée, quand elle prenait encore des cours chez vous !  
R Mayer : Bon d'accord ! Je savais que c'était son lycée ! Mais je vous dis la vérité ! C'était une coïncidence !  
Danny : Je ne crois pas Mr Mayer ! Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que vous êtes passé devant le lycée de Julie Hearn afin de préparer son enlèvement ! Où est-elle Mr Mayer ? Où est Julie ?  
R Mayer : Je n'en sais rien ! Je vous le jure ! Je ne sais pas où elle est !  
Danny : Comme vous voudrez... Je crois que vous allez encore devoir rester ici un certain temps... J'espère que vous êtes confortablement installé pour la nuit.  
R Mayer : Attendez ! Je veux un avocat !  
Danny : Il n'y a que les coupables qui demandent un avocat.  
L'agent sortit, l'air préoccupé. Ils devaient retrouver leur jeune disparue le plus rapidement possible, et leur unique suspect ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer.


	9. Chapter 9

Martin : Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu voulais me parler Jack ?  
Jack : Ecoute, c'est pas facile... Danny est venu me parler tout à l'heure...  
Martin : Oh ! Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre comme ça... J'étais à cran, c'est tout... Je vais d'ailleurs m'excuser auprès de lui. Je suis désolé pour ça.  
Jack : Il n'y a pas que ça Martin. Il trouve tout ton comportement de ces derniers temps étrange à vrai dire.  
Martin : Je suis juste un peu fatigué... On l'est tous non ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas passé une nuit entière dans ton lit Jack ?  
Jack : Si tu savais à quel point j'en rêve ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet initial.  
Martin : Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à mon sujet Jack. Je te le promet. Je vais bien.  
Jack : Tu en es sûr ? Parce que je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu as besoin de parler, tu...  
Martin : ... Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment, c'est de dormir. Et je ne le pourrai que quand Julie Hearn sera rentrée chez elle.  
L'agent s'éloigna vers les toilettes après avoir adressé un petit sourire à son collègue. Jack soupira, et se remit au travail.

Martin arriva dans les toilettes. Il ferma la porte, et tourna lentement le verrou. Il vit sa silhouette cadavérique dans le miroir, et d'un geste rageur, il enfonça son poing en plein sur le reflet de son visage, voulant effacer cette personne qu'il haïssait tant, ce démon qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Il avait pris bien trop de médicaments, il le savait. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve le moyen d'expliquer le miroir brisé aux autres. Sa tête bourdonnait, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il devait pourtant trouver une excuse. Alors qu'il cherchait de toutes ses forces à se concentrer sur ce sujet, Jack tenta s'entrer dans les toilettes. le verrou, vieux et usé, céda après un bon coup d'épaule.  
Jack : Martin ?! Tout va bien ?  
Martin : Oui je... J'ai simplement besoin de sommeil... Je suis épuisé.  
Jack : D'accord tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi, on va tous rentrer chez nous, prendre une bonne nuit pour se reposer et demain matin tout le monde aura les idées plus claires. Mais avant tout tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer voir le médecin du service pour qu'il soigne ta main, il y a du sang partout...  
Martin : D'accord... Merci Jack.  
Jack : Je suis là pour ça.

Une heure après, soulagée, toute l'équipe était rentrée chez elle. Il ne restait que Martin, qui sortait de chez le médecin. En allant vers le parking, sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il vit sa voiture se dédoubler, pour à nouveau n'être qu'une quelques secondes après.  
Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Martin eut toute la peine du monde à mettre la clé dans la serrure, puis à ouvrir la porte. Il tituba jusqu'à son canapé, où il s'affala rapidement sous l'effet des médicaments qu'il avait absorbés dans la journée. Dans sa chute, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, la petite boîte cylindrique avait glissé de sa poche, et était allée se cacher sous un meuble, invisible.

Il était huit heures. Toute l'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous au bureau afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils avaient enfin pu se reposer un peu, et se sentaient d'attaque pour reprendre l'enquête.  
Jack : Bien. On se remet au boulot le plus vite possible ! Sam, je veux que tu ailles voir ce que le service technique a pu tirer de l'ordinateur de René Mayer. Vivian, tu reprends l'interrogatoire. On doit le faire craquer. Danny, je veux que tu me ramènes Martin le plus vite possible, ça fait une heure qu'il devrait être là !  
Chacun se mit au travail. Danny appela plusieurs fois chez son ami, et décida peu après d'aller le chercher à son appartement.

Danny : Martin ! C'est Danny ! Ouvre-moi la porte !  
Danny était devant la porte de l'immeuble de Martin. Il criait dans l'interphone depuis une dizaine de minutes.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_- Tiens mon frère. _  
_- Qu'est-ce que c'est Martin ? _  
_- Un double des clés de mon appartement. Juste au cas où... _  
_- Ca me touche beaucoup. _  
_- C'est normal Danny. _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Commençant à s'inquiéter, Danny sortit son trousseau de clés, et monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage de Martin.  
De plus en plus inquiet, il vit que la porte de l'appartement n'était pas fermée. Il sortit alors son arme de service et avança lentement vers l'entrée. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, priant pour que son ami aille bien, et poussa un cri d'effroi en entrant dans le salon.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny rangea rapidement son arme dans son étui, et se précipita vers son ami, inconscient, à moitité sur le canapé et à moitié par terre. Il prit son pouls, et constata avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il était vivant. Il tenta alors de le réveiller. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il y parvint, alors qu'il hésitait à appeler les urgences.  
Danny : Martin ! Martin c'est Danny !  
Martin : Danny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Danny : Tu as plus d'une heure de retard mon frère ! Jack était furieux, il a voulu que je vienne te chercher.  
Martin essaya de se relever.  
Danny : Attends une minute toi ! Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau, reste allongé.  
Il revint une minute après, et déposa le verre d'eau sur la table basse.  
Danny : Si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?  
Martin : Je... Je suis sorti dans un bar hier soir. J'ai dû un peu trop picoler j'imagine...  
Danny : Martin !  
Martin : Danny, s'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres.  
Danny : Martin...  
Martin : Je t'en prie !  
Danny : Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais.  
Martin : Je t'en prie...  
Danny : D'accord. Je dirai que tu as eu une panne de réveil.  
Martin : Merci.  
Danny : Mais en échange je veux que tu me promette de me le dire, quand ça ne va pas ! Au lieu de faire des conneries pareilles !  
Martin ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.  
Danny : Martin !  
Martin : C'est promis.  
Danny : Je t'attends ici. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une bonne douche et de te changer avant qu'on ne retourne au boulot.

Sam : Tu as quelque chose ?  
Kyle : Le grand chef t'envoie vérifier si le technicien a fait des trouvailles ?  
Sam : Kyle ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Tu as quelque chose oui ou non ?  
Kyle : Oui, j'ai quelque chose ma jolie. C'était un sacré bordel sur l'ordinateur de ce type, mais entre tous les fichiers de partitions j'ai réussi à trouver des trucs plus intéressants. Sauf si tu es intéressée par _Titanic pour flûte traversière_ bien sûr !  
Sam : Kyle !  
Kyle : A vos ordres ! J'ai trouvé des mails que Mayer a envoyé depuis son adresse personnelle.  
Sam : Envoyé à qui ?  
Kyle : C'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Il y a cinq mails qui ont été envoyés à une adresse qui n'est pas dans ses contacts :  
Sam : Ca ressemble à l'adresse de...  
Kyle : De votre disparue Julie Hearn, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. "j" pour Julie et "hearn" pour... enfin tu vois quoi...  
Sam : Est-ce qu'il a conservé ces mails ?  
Kyle : Lui non, mais en fait son adresse s'en est chargée à sa place.  
Sam : Tu peux me les retrouver ?  
Kyle : Déjà fait ! Je te les ai envoyés sur ta messagerie mais pour te simplifier les choses je t'en ai aussi imprimé un exemplaire.  
Sam : Merci beaucoup Kyle !  
Kyle : Sam... C'est pas tout. Il y avait autre chose.  
Sam : Te connaissant tu gardes toujours le meilleur pour la fin, alors j'ai hâte d'entendre ça !  
Kyle : Sur ce coup-là je ne sais pas si on peut parler de "meilleur"... Disons que ça devrait vous aider à faire plonger Mayer... J'ai trouvé un dossier. Il était caché mais j'ai réussi à le décoder. Il n'y avait que des photos de Julie Hearn, comme des photos prises en filature.  
Sam : Il y en avait beaucoup ?  
Kyle : Plusieurs dizaines, et un peu de tout : avec sa famille d'accueil, avec ses amis, en ville, à son lycée...  
Sam : Je suppose que tu m'en as imprimées quelques unes ?  
Kyle : Comment tu as deviné ?  
Sam : C'était trop facile !

Jack : Comment ça panne de réveil ?

Jack : Dès qu'il est prêt vous vous ramenez vite fait au bureau ! Je vous signale qu'on a une affaire en cours pour laquelle on a besoin de vous Danny !  
Jack raccrocha, furieux.  
Sam : Un problème Jack ?  
Jack : Non, c'était Danny. Il est chez Martin, il a eu une panne de réveil.  
Sam : Au moins no connaît la cause de son retard maintenant...  
Jack : L'ordinateur de René Mayer nous a appris quelque chose ?  
Sam : Oui, plutôt oui. René Mayer stockait des photos de Julie Hearn sur son ordinateur, comme celles-ci. Kyle en a trouvé plusieurs dizaines du même genre dans un fichier caché.  
Jack : Et il ose encore se clâmer innocent !  
Sam : Il a aussi trouvé des mails envoyés de l'adresse de Mayer vers celle de Julie. Cinq pour être exacte.  
Jack : Je peux les voir ?  
Sam lui donna les feuilles, et les lu en même temps que lui.

_Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Vous me répugnez. Vous devriez avoir honte. Vous allez payer pour ça. _

_Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper, je vous retrouverai toujours. Attendez-vous au pire. _

_Ma vengeance approche. J'espère que vous avez peur, que vous êtes morte de peur même. Je m'en délecte d'avance. _

_Je connais tout de vous. Je vous observe. Je sais où vous êtes, je sais ce que vous faites. _

_C'est l'heure de ma vengeance, enfin, après tant de souffrances. A nous deux... _

Jack : Je crois qu'avec ça on a de quoi coffrer Mayer pour un certain temps !  
Sam : Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de... bizarre ?  
Jack : Comme quoi ?  
Sam : Julie a été l'élève de René Mayer, il la connait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la vouvoie dans ses mails ?  
Jack : A quoi tu penses ?  
Sam : Je n'en sais rien...


	11. Chapter 11

Jack : Ecoute Sam, on va aller montrer tout ça à René Mayer et on verra ce qu'il a à nous dire. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu cherches trop loin ! Il a envoyé ces mails à Julie Hearn, il l'a enlevée, et maintenant on doit la retrouver. C'est aussi simple que ça.  
Sam : Jack, laisse-moi juste l'interroger. Rien qu'une dizaine de minutes avec lui, je suis sûre que je pourrai le faire parler.  
Jack : D'accord.  
Il lui tendit le dossier contenant les photos et les mails, et s'éloigna vers son bureau.

Sam : Bonjour Mr Mayer.  
R Mayer : On peut dire que j'aurai testé tous les agents !  
Sam : Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour faire de l'humour...  
R Mayer : Je suis là depuis 24 heures... Je ne pourrais pas prendre une douche ?  
Sam : Dites-nous où est Julie Hearn.  
R Mayer : Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais ! Je suis innocent !  
Sam : Dans tous les cas vous êtes coupables d'abus de mineures !  
R Mayer : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
Sam : Je ne crois pas que vous soyez responsable de la disparition de Julie Hearn.  
R Mayer : Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
Sam : Disons que mon patron ne partage pas vraiment mon avis, et que je n'ai encore rien pu prouver. Mr Mayer, avez-vous pris ces photos ?  
R Mayer : C'est Julie ?  
Sam : Oui. On en a retrouvé des dizaines d'autres dans un fichier codé, sur votre ordinateur.  
R Mayer : Elle a beaucoup changé... Mais je n'avais jamais vu ces photos.  
Sam : Alors comment ont-elles atteri sur votre disque dur ?  
R Mayer : Je ne sais pas, je...  
Sam : Avez-vous écrit ces mails ?  
R Mayer : Je n'avais même pas l'adresse de Julie ! Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vouvoyée ?  
Sam : Alors pourquoi votre messagerie a-t-elle enregistré ces cinq e-mails ?  
R Mayer : Mais...  
Sam : Qui aurait pu les écrire à votre place ? Qui aurait-pu avoir accès à votre messagerie ?  
R Mayer : Oh non...  
Sam : Qui Mr Mayer ?  
R Mayer : Ma... ma compagne...

Jack : Vous voilà vous deux ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Martin, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je tolère une panne de réveil, j'ai été clair ?  
Martin : Bonjour Jack ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! J'allais te demander si tu t'étais bien reposé, mais vu ton humeur...  
Jack : Vivian, tu les mets au courant des dernières nouvelles. Je vais voir où en est Sam.  
En passant, Jack prit Danny par le bras, et l'entraîna à l'écart.  
Jack : Danny, honnêtement, c'était une panne de réveil ?

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Danny et Martin étaient dans la voiture, roulant en direction du siège du FBI. _  
_- Tu sais Martin, je pense vraiment que tu devrais en parler à Jack... Il peut comprendre. Et il m'a beaucoup aidé dans le passé. _  
_- Je t'en supplie Danny, ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux pas. _  
_- Alors je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse. _  
_- Encore ? _  
_- Je veux que tu t'en sortes Martin. Demain soir il y a une réunion des AA. Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais soit tu viens, soit après-demain Jack est prévenu. _  
_- ... _  
_- C'est toi qui voit Martin. _  
_- Je viendrai. Je te le promets. _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Danny : Je ne t'aurais jamais mentit sur un sujet aussi grave Jack. C'était une simple panne de réveil.  
Jack : Merci d'être honnête. Au travail maintenant.

Vivian : Bon, je vais vous remettre au parfum, puisque le grand chef me l'a si gentiment demandé !  
Martin : Il y a du nouveau ?  
Vivian : Oui, et qui ne fait qu'enfoncer encore plus René Mayer. On a retrouvé des dizaines de photos de Julie sur son ordinateur, et sa boîte mail a conservé cinq messages envoyés vers l'adresse de devinez qui ?  
Danny : Julie Hearn...  
Vivian : Exactement ! Ces mails parlaient tous de vengeance prochaine, et le plus récent a été envoyé la veille de la disparition de Julie. Sam est allée l'interroger.  
Martin : Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
Vivian : Attendez le retour de Jack, il vous trouvera bien de quoi faire !

Jack : Sam, tu te rends bien compte qu'il peut mentir ?  
Sam : Je pense qu'il m'a dit la vérité Jack ! Sincèrement.  
Jack : D'accord.  
Sam : Tu acceptes de lui faire confiance ?  
Jack : Non, j'accepte de te faire confiance. Ca change tout. Mais il va nous falloir des preuves un peu plus concrète.  
Sam : On est une équipe non ?

Jack : Il y a encore du nouveau, qui risque de changer pas mal de choses. Mayer prétend qu'il partage sa boîte mail avec sa compagne, ce qui en fait un suspect potentiel. Son nom est Jilly Jeper. Martin, tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur elle. Danny, tu t'occupes de la ramener ici pour interrogatoire. Vivian, tu retournes au service technique, je veux une preuve qu'elle a bien utilisé cette messagerie. Sam, tu reprends l'interrogatoire de Mayer. Il pourra peut-être nous dire pourquoi sa compagne aurait voulu enlever Julie Hearn.  
Chacun se mit au travail. Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack vint voir Martin.

Jack : Alors, qui est cette Jilly Jeper ? Je veux tout savoir !  
Martin : Jilly Jeper, 37 ans. Elle est née en Pennsylvanie mais n'y a presque plus de famille. Elle vit avec René Mayer depuis quatre ans. Il lui a donné un poste de secrétaire dans son école de musique il y a trois ans, poste qu'elle occupe encore actuellement. Pas d'enfants, elle est stérile.  
Jack : Comment est-ce qu'on a pu la louper en allant chez Mayer ?  
Martin : Elle ne vit pas en permanence chez lui. Elle a conservé un appartement au centre de New-York.  
Jack : Où est Danny ?  
Martin : Il n'arrivait pas à joindre Jilly Jeper alors il est allé la chercher lui-même.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny : Jack ! Jilly Jeper est dans une salle d'interrogatoire.  
Jack : Parfait. Je m'en occupe. Martin, tu me suis. Je veux que tu restes derrière la vitre.  
Martin : Pas de soucis.

Vivian : Bonjour beau brun !  
Kyle : Agent Vivian Johnson ! C'est un plaisir ! Que puis-je pour toi ?  
Vivian : J'aurais besoin de tes talents pour être sûre que Jilly Jeper a bien utilisé la messagerie de René Mayer.  
Kyle : Je vais tout de suite regarder dans les messages reçus et envoyés.  
Le technicien pianota sur le clavier quelques instants, avant d'adresser un grand sourire à Vivian.  
Kyle : Voilà ce que je viens de trouver : un paquet de mails reçus depuis l'adresse d'une certaine "Mary Jeper". Ils commencent tous par "Ma chère frangine". Je doute que cette Mary parle à René Mayer...  
Vivian : Et dans les messages envoyés ?  
Kyle : Un instant... Voilà ! Tu as des commandes passées pour des produits de beauté, des réponses à Mary Jeper qui commencent de la même manière... Bref, Jilly Jeper utilise cette messagerie comme si c'était la sienne.  
Vivian : Merci beaucoup Kyle !  
Kyle : C'est toujours un plaisir Agent Johnson !

Jack : Bonjour Mademoiselle Jeper. Je suis l'agent Jack Malone. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour le bien d'une enquête.  
J Jeper : Je vous écoute.  
Jack : Avez-vous écrit ces mails ?  
J Jeper : Non, pourquoi ?  
Jack : Contentez-vous de répondre à la question je vous prie.  
J Jeper : Non, je n'ai pas écrit ces mails.  
Jack : Où étiez-vous lundi aux environs de 17h ?  
La jeune femme se raidit face au regard de l'agent. Elle avala péniblement sa salive, et détourna les yeux.

Jack : C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande : où étiez-vous lundi aux environs de 17h ?  
J Jeper : Je...  
Jack : Vous répondez maintenant ou je vous fais coffrer pour entrave à l'enquête !  
J Jeper : Est-ce que cette conversation restera privée ?  
Jack : Tout dépend de ce que vous me direz.  
J Jeper : Je veux dire, est-ce que René saura ce dont je vais vous parler ?  
Jack : Pas s'il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
J Jeper : Lundi j'ai... J'ai quitté le travail en milieu d'après-midi. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai... J'ai passé la nuit avec mon amant.  
Jack : Son nom ?  
J Jeper : Johnathan Ilster. Il habite au 513, Grand Avenue.  
Jack : Vous trompez votre compagnon depuis longtemps ?  
J Jeper : Ca fait environ un an.  
Jack : Toujours avec le même ?  
J Jeper : Oui.  
Jack : Pourquoi rester avec René Mayer ?  
J Jeper : Sans lui, je perds mon poste... Et j'ai besoin d'argent.  
Jack : Bien que je trouve cela monstrueux, je ne peux pas vous garder pour ça. Vous pourrez partir dès que l'on aura vérifié votre alibi.

Martin : Johnathan Ilster ? Je suis l'agent Fitzgerald, je travaille au FBI. Connaissez-vous Jilly Jeper ?  
J Ilster : Oui, pourquoi ?  
Martin : Etiez-vous bien avec elle lundi, de 15h à 9h le lendemain ?  
J Ilster : Oui.  
Martin : Elle ne vous a pas laissé un seul instant ?  
J Ilster : Non, on a passé tout notre temps ensemble.  
Martin : Merci beaucoup monsieur Ilster.  
Martin raccrocha et alla murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, qui entra à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Jack : Jilly Jeper, vous êtes libre.  
J Jeper : Vous avez appelé Johnathan ?  
Jack : Oui. Votre mari ne saura rien, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
J Jeper : Merci agent Malone.  
Jack : Ne me remerciez pas. Vous me répugnez toujours autant.

Quand Jack sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, il vit Sam et Vivian se diriger vers lui.  
Sam : Jack, René Mayer a trouvé un mobile pour Jilly Jeper...  
Vivian : J'ai la preuve qu'elle utilisait la messagerie de Mayer librement.  
Jack : C'est du bon boulot, mais Jilly Jeper a un alibi en béton.  
Sam : Quoi ?!  
Jack : Elle a passé la nuit avec un autre homme. On l'a contacté, il nous a confirmé sa version des faits. Je suis désolé Sam, mais elle n'est pas notre coupable.  
Vivian : Excuse-moi Jack, mais si ce n'est pas elle, qui est-ce ? Parce qu'honnêtement je ne vois pas du tout Mayer enlever Julie...  
Jack : Moi non plus... Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a...  
Sam : Alors quoi ? On va le coffrer parce que c'était le seul coupable potentiel ?  
Vivian : Et même si c'est lui, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Julie...

Martin s'accorda une pause. Il était midi, il n'avait toujours rien mangé. Cela durait depuis quatre jours. A quelques exceptions près, il n'avait rien pu avaler.  
Il entra dans les toilettes, remarquant avec un petit sourire qu'ils avaient déjà changé le miroir. Son image pâle et amaigrie lui était toujours aussi insupportable, mais il décida d'épargner sa main encore douloureuse. Il plongea son autre main dans sa poche, et fut étonné de ne rien y sentir. Il vida alors le contenu de toutes ses poches, cherchant furieusement sa boîte de pilules. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à être en manque, d'ailleurs les premiers symptômes commençaient à apparaître.  
Après quelques instants, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas ses médcaments. Son esprit s'embrouillait. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte, faisant fuir un stagiaire qui passait de l'autre côté au même moment. Puis il se calma un peu, et décida d'aller voir son médecin, qui se trouvait à deux pas du bureau.

Martin : Jack ! Je vais chercher le repas !  
Jack : Oh ! C'est gentil ! Je pense que ça sera hot dogs pour tout le monde ! Merci !  
Martin : A tout à l'heure !

Il sortit de l'immeuble, et tourna à gauche d'un pas pressé.


	13. Chapter 13

Martin avançait d'un pas rapide vers le cabinet de son médecin. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait personne en salle d'attente, et que la porte était ouverte. Il toqua une fois, et pénétra dans le bureau.  
Dr Kame : Monsieur Fitzgerald ?!  
Martin : Bonjour. J'ai besoin de votre aide.  
Dr Kame : Bien sûr, je vous écoute.  
Martin : J'ai besoin d'analgésiques, maintenant.  
Dr Kame : Monsieur Fitzgerald, vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas...  
Martin : Donnez-moi des analgésiques !  
Dr Kame : Sortez où j'appelle la sécurité ! Je suis désolé mais je ne peux absolument pas vous faire une ordonnance sans motif !  
Martin renversa une chaise, mit par terre tout ce qui était sur le bureau, puis partit en claquant la porte.  
Il s'arrêta en chemin afin d'acheter les hot dogs pour son équipe, et revint au travail.

Martin : Voilà le repas !  
Danny : Merci Martin ! Mais, tu en as oublié un !  
Martin : Non, c'est normal... Je n'ai pas très faim ce midi.  
Danny : Tu es sûr que ça va ?  
Martin : Oui Danny, je vais bien !  
Il s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et une goutte tomba sur sa chaussure. Il passa sa main sur sa figure, souffla un bon coup, et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Il sentait des larmes arriver dans ses yeux, et les retint au dernier moment. Pourtant ses yeux injectés de sang trahissaient le combat qui se menait à l'intérieur de son corps. Son état de manque empirait, et Martin se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes à régler...

Danny : Jack ! J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser !  
Jack : A quel sujet ?  
Danny : Johnathan Ilster. Je trouvais cet alibi louche, alors je me suis renseigné sur lui...  
Jack : Et alors ?  
Danny : Ilster a déjà été condamné pour faux témoignage et entrave à l'enquête à cinq reprises.  
Jack : Un multirécidiviste ?  
Danny : On dirait...  
Sam : S'il a déjà fait cinq faux témoignages, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de...  
Vivian : ...couvrir Jilly Jeper en en faisant un sixième.  
Jack : Je crois que monsieur Ilster va devoir visiter les bureaux du FBI.

Une heure plus tard, Martin vint voir Jack, qui était à son bureau.  
Jack : Ca va Martin ?  
Martin : Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud... Ilster est arrivé il y a dix minutes. Il t'attend en salle 3.  
Jack : Parfait, merci. Je m'en occupe.

Jack entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
Jack : Bonjour monsieur Ilster. Je suis l'agent Jack Malone. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de Jilly Jeper.  
J Ilster : Le FBI s'occupe des adultères maintenant ?!  
Jack : Non, en revanche il s'occupe des enlèvements.  
J Ilster : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
Jack : Je veux dire que nous soupçonnons Jilly Jeper d'avoir enlevé une adolescente lundi, en fin d'après-midi.  
J Ilster : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle était avec moi à ce moment-là...  
Jack : L'affaire Hayne, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
Le jeune homme blêmit.  
Jack : Et les affaires Dwon, Matter, Nihers et Selpun ? Vous avez fait de faux témoignages au cours de ces cinq enquêtes. Vous avez même été condamné pour ça...  
J Ilster : Comment le savez-vous ?  
Jack : Quand la vie d'une personne est en jeu, on vérifie chaque témoin qui intervient dans notre enquête. Votre casier judiciaire n'a pas été dur à trouver.  
J Ilster : ...  
Jack : Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que Jilly Jeper vous a demandé de dire que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble. Je pense qu'elle a inventé cette histoire dans les moindres détails dans le but d'avoir un alibi.  
Le témoin pâlisssait de plus en plus face aux paroles de l'agent. Vivian ouvrit la porte, et demanda à Jack de venir un instant.

Jack : Tu as du nouveau ?  
Vivian : J'ai épluché les relevés bancaires d'Ilster. Il n'y a eut aucun déplacement d'argent sur son compte, et les mouvements de fonds ne dépassent pas les 500 dollars...  
Jack : Pas de quoi payer un faux témoignage...  
Vivian : Non.

Jack : Vous savez, monsieur Ilster, il est toujours temps de faire demi-tour et de me dire toute la vérité...  
J Ilster : ...  
Jack : Mon suel problème, c'est qu'il n'y a eut aucun mouvement de fonds sur votre compte...  
J Ilster : ...  
Jack : Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir un peu mieux.  
J Ilster : Elle m'a payé en nature. Elle est venue me voir, et on a passé un accord. J'ai bien couché avec elle, mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et c'était il y a plus d'une semaine. Mais je vous jure que je ne savais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait besoin d'un alibi.  
Jack : Je vous crois. On va avoir besoin de votre déposition.  
J Ilster : Pas de soucis... Qui... Qui a disparu ?  
Jack : Elle s'appelle Julie Hearn, c'est une lycéenne de 15 ans.  
J Ilster : J'espére de tout coeur que vous la retrouverez à temps...  
Jack : Moi aussi... Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer...


	14. Chapter 14

Vivian : Bonjour mademoiselle Jeper.  
J Jeper : Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, pourquoi m'avoir convoquée à nouveau ?  
Vivian : Pourquoi avez-vous inventé un faux alibi ?  
J Jeper : Je vous demande pardon ? Je croyais que vous aviez vérifié mon alibi auprès de Johnathan Ilster ?!  
Vivian : Nous l'avons fait. Mais heureusement, tout le monde n'est pas aussi monstrueux que vous Jilly.  
J Jeper : Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir.  
Vivian : Je vais vous dire où je veux en venir : Johnathan Ilster nous a avoué que vous lui avez proposé de lui faire l'amour s'il vous couvrait pour la soirée de lundi.  
J Jeper : Et ?  
Vivian : Je pense que vous avez enlevé Julie Hearn lundi soir, alors qu'elle sortait du lycée.  
J Jeper : C'est ridicule ! Je ne la connaissais même pas, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je enlevée ?  
Vivian : C'est faux ! Vous connaissiez Julie Hearn depuis longtemps déjà...

_FLASH-BACK_  
_- Monsieur Mayer, savez-vous pourquoi votre compagne aurait pu vouloir s'en prendre à Julie Hearn ? _  
_- Je... Je pense oui. Jilly est ma secrétaire depuis trois ans. Ca signifie qu'elle assiste à tous mes cours... _  
_- Jilly Jeper était donc présente lorsque vous abusiez de Julie, et des autres élèves ? _  
_- Oui... _  
_- Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas enlevé les autres jeunes filles ? _  
_- Je n'en sais rien... _  
_- Peu importe. Le mobile de la jalousie tient la route. _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Vivian : Vous étiez là lors des cours de piano de Julie. Vous voyiez tout ce que faisait votre conjoint à cette pauvre adolescente. Ca devait être horrible non ?  
J Jeper : Je...  
Vivian : Je suis sûre que vous deviez être folle de rage en le regardant se procurer du plaisir sans vous. C'était comme s'il vosu trompait sous vos yeux n'est-ce pas ?  
J Jeper : C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous mentez !  
Vivian : Mais oui... Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à tout ça... Notre seul but est de retrouver Julie. Je vous conseille de coopérer.

Jack : Vivian ! Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?  
Vivian : Elle le nie encore, mais il est évident qu'elle est coupable...  
Jack : Bien. Maintenant il faut qu'on se penche sur le fait qu'elle n'ait enlevé que Julie, et aucune des autres anciennes élèves de René Mayer.

Après quelques recherches, l'équipe trouva une piste pouvant expliquer cet illogisme. Par précaution, Danny revint tout de même voir René Mayer.

Danny : Bonjour monsieur Mayer.  
R Mayer : Bonjour agent Taylor.  
Danny : Vous commencez à connaître nos noms ! Je suis impressionné !  
R Mayer : Je suis là depuis une bonne trentaine d'heures, et vous défilez à la chaîne alors forcément...  
Danny : Je comprends, mais ça n'est pas la question. J'aurais besoin d'un renseignement qui va être assez difficile à donner pour vous d'accord ?  
R Mayer : Allez-y...  
Danny : Avez-vous abusé d'autres jeunes filles que celles qui sont marquées sur cette liste ?  
R Mayer : Je... Je ne me souviens pas du nom de toutes celles que... !  
Danny : Je le sais, mais essayez au moins, je vous en prie !  
R Mayer : D'accord.  
Il se concentra alors sur la longue liste de noms qui s'étalait devant lui, se frottant le visage de temps en temps.  
R Mayer : Je ne crois pas... Il me semble qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres.  
Danny : Au moins ça facilitera les choses pour votre procès... Merci monsieur Mayer.

Danny : Jack ! C'est bon ! La liste colle.  
Jack : Parfait. On reprend l'interrogatoire de Jilly Jeper. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui m'en charge, histoire de la déstabiliser un peu plus. Et Danny, tu m'accompagnes. Tu prends le rôle du gentil uniquement si nécessaire d'accord ? Sinon tu observes.  
Danny : Pas de soucis.

Jack : Bonjour Jilly. Vous avez un peu réfléchit ?  
J Jeper : Je suis innocente.  
Jack : Je ne crois pas. J'ai même la réponse à la dernière question que l'on se posait. Voyez-vous, nos étions intrigué par le fait que n'ayez enlevé que Julie Hearn, et pas les autres. Mais en réalité elles vous étaient inaccessibles, n'est-ce pas ?  
J Jeper : ...  
Jack : Nous avons fait quelques recherches. La plupart de ces anciennes élèves sont plus âgées que Julie Hearn. Elles sont parties dans d'autres villes, d'autres états pour leurs études universitaires. Vous ne pouviez donc pas les enlever aussi facilement que Julie...  
J Jeper : Je...  
Jack : Vous êtes coupable Jilly ! Et vous le savez très bien ! Depuis le début de cette enquête vous nous menez en bâteau, tout en sachant ce que vous avez fait !  
Jilly Jeper leva alors les yeux vers Jack, et se mit à crier, la voix pleine de rage.  
J Jeper : Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est d'être amoureuse comme jamais d'un homme, une personne à qui vous avez tout donné, et de le voir chaque jour vous tromper ? Depuis trois ans, à chaque fois que je vais à mon travail, je vois des minettes de même pas 15 ans avoir ce que je n'ai pas : l'attention de mon conjoint !

Danny envoya un regard à Jack, qui fixait Jilly Jeper tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses explications. Les deux agents étaient intérieurement touchés par la rage et la peine de ce petit bout de femme, mais répulsés par ses actes.

J Jeper : Il ne me fait pas l'amour, il m'embrasse à peine. Mais elles... Il les caresse, il dépose ses mains sur leur corps, sur leurs seins, ces mains dont je rêve tous les jours, ces mains qui ne m'ont jamais effleurée ! Et je ne dis rien, je n'ai jamais rien dit... Je le regarde simplement, en me disant qu'un jour ce sera mon tour... Mais plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte qu'en réalité il aime ça, il y prend plus de plaisir qu'il n'en a jamais pris avec moi ! Et depuis le procès c'est pire ! Il n'a presque plus d'élèves, il ne leur fait presque plus rien... Il perd petit à petit toute sa joie de vivre, je le vois ! Et moi j'attends toujours, mais je reste invisible, alors que je suis sa conjointe ! Je n'en pouvais plus, vous comprenez ? Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose !

Elle s'arrêta là, à bout de nerfs. Des sanglots s'échappaient de sa bouche. Jack soupira, puis s'assit face à Jilly Jeper.  
Jack : Jilly, où est Julie Hearn ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?  
J Jeper : Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose...

_FLASH-BACK_  
_Jilly Jeper roulait en direction de son appartement. Arrivée sur le parking désert, elle ouvrit le coffre, et fit sortir une adolescente ligotée. Elle l'amena jusqu'à son lit, puis elle sortit un instant, et revint avec un couteau de cuisine à la main. _  
_La jeune fille était terrorisée. Elle tentait désespérément de crier, mais un morceau de scotch l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de défaire ses liens, en vain. Des larmes coulait le long de son visage et mouillait légèrement ses cheveux. La jeune femme se pencha sur elle, son visage tout près du sien. Julie pouvait sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. _  
_- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir... _  
_Jilly commença alors à faire glisser très lentement la lame aiguisée sur le corps de Julie, arrachant progressivement ses vêtements, léchant le filet de sang qui coulait vers son nombril. _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_


	15. Chapter 15

Jack : Je vais vous poser la question une dernière fois : OU EST JULIE ?!  
J Jeper : Vous me prenez pour un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez sans doute raison...  
Jack : Jilly, où avez-vous mis Julie Hearn ?  
J Jeper : Vous donner l'adresse ne servirait à rien...  
Jack : Jilly, c'est terminé. Vous avez perdu. Alors dites-moi simplement _où est Julie_.  
J Jeper : Mes parents avaient un petit appartement à New-York, pour les vacances...  
Jack : L'adresse ?  
J Jeper : 1014 B, Rosa Park's street.  
Jack : Merci Jilly.

Danny : Jack ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Jack : On a une adresse ! Départ dans 10 minutes !

Tout le monde se prépara pour l'intervention. Juste avant de partir, Martin fut pris de vertiges. Il dut s'accrocher à son bureau pour ne pas tomber, sentant que ses jambes peinaient à le soutenir. Il était toujours en sueur, c'était même de pire en pire. Ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Il partit pourtant avec les autres à la recherche de la petite Julie.  
Après un dernier regard en direction de la photo accrochée au tableau blanc, l'équipe quitta les bureaux.

Tous les hommes entrèrent dans l'appartement, l'arme au poing, après avoir défoncé la porte. La seconde pièce fut la bonne. Personne n'entendit de cri, personne ne cria non plus.

Martin entra dans la petite chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, il n'y avait pour seul meuble qu'un grand lit nu.  
En découvrant le cadavre, Martin ne dit rien. Il baissa simplement son arme, la laissant frapper lentement sa jambe. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le matelas décoloré par le sang, et sur le corps paradoxalement sans couleurs. Sa main ne temblait plus, immobile comme celle du cadavre. Son visage tordu par la douleur ne laissait rien transparaître, mais pourtant en lui quelque chose venait de se briser. Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Peut-être aurait-il finalement préféré ne pas savoir...

Ne voyant pas son agent sortir de la pièce, Jack entra à son tour. Il rangea automatiquement son arme dans sa ceinture, prit son téléphone, et demanda au service responsable de venir.  
Danny entra alors. Il vit d'abord Jack, puis le cadavre, et enfin Martin.  
Danny : Tu ne devrais pas rester ici Martin...  
Martin : ...  
Danny : Je t'accompagne.  
Jetant un regard hésitant à son supérieur, Danny prit Martin par le bras, après avoir vu le visage approbateur de Jack.  
Il le laissa seul avec le visage d'ange bafoué par la pâleur des morts.

Jack mit longtemps avant d'oser quitter son bureau. Il finit pourtant par le faire. Il le devait. Il avança lentement le long du couloir. Il savait que derrière l'une de ces portes, une famille angoissée attendait des nouvelles d'une des leurs. Il posa sa main sur la clanche. Après un dernier soupir, il entra faire la partie de son travail qu'il aimait le moins.

Jack : Bonjour.

Il jeta un regard aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il y avait bien entendu les frères et soeur de Julie Hearn, mais également ses oncles et tantes, ou tout du moins ceux qui avaient pu venir, et quelques uns de ses cousins.

Jack : Je suis l'agent Jack Malone. J'ai dirigé l'enquête sur Julie. Je dois maintenant vous dire certaines choses qui seront difficiles à entendre, mais je vais vous demander de me laisser aller jusqu'au bout.

Toutes les personnes présentent hochèrent légèrement la tête. Jack pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux rougis.

Jack : Il y a quelques heures, nous avons retrouvé Julie. Je suis désolé, mais elle est morte...

Jack entendit quelques sanglots réprimés. Il sentait tous ces gens crier à l'injustice, et ne pouvait que les approuver.

Sophie Dudge : On... On n'a même pas pu lui dire au revoir ! Elle ne peut pas... On ne l'a pas vue depuis des mois ! Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait être...

Jack ne sut que répondre, et baissa les yeux. Il comprenait si bien la révolte de cette jeune femme, qui avait été privée de sa soeur par une justice paradoxalement injuste, qui avait du se marier sans elle, qui allait avoir son premier enfant sans elle, qui devrait désormais tout faire sans elle...  
Le mari de la jeune femme la serra contre lui pour la réconforter, mais Jack voyait sur ses joues couler des larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps. Ses bras étaient fermes, mais tout le reste de son corps tremblait.  
Soudain, les questions que redoutait tant Jack arrivèrent.

Tom : Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ?  
Jack : Elle... Julie a été égorgée après avoir été... torturée et sexuellement agressée...  
Peter : Qui a pu faire ça à une adolescente ? Quel monstre a été capable de lui faire subir ça ?  
Jack : En fait, c'est la compagne de son ancien professeur qui...

Jack poursuivit ses explications pendant presque une heure, la colère de la famille laissant peu à peu place à une indescriptible douleur pleine de désir de comprendre.  
L'agent fut coupé par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme dans la pièce. Jack remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait les yeux de Julie.

Logan Hearn : Il paraît que vous avez retrouvé ma petite soeur ?

Jack fut frappé par l'air plein d'espoir, presque joyeux, qu'arborait le frère de la victime.  
A ces mots, les larmes reprirent de plus belle dans la petite pièce.

Jack : Je suis désolé...

Le jeune homme lâcha brusquement son sac et sa veste, qui tombèrent avec un bruit sourd. Puis il s'écroula par terre, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément au cadre de la porte. Il laissa complètement aller ses larmes et ses sanglots, sans chercher à s'en cacher.  
Pour avoir lu et relu le dossier, Jack connaissait la cause de cette réaction.

_FLASH-BACK_  
_- Son frère Logan vit à... Dublin ! _  
_- Ca fait longtemps ? _  
_- Deux ans. Et il n'est rentré que deux fois sur le sol américain depuis son départ ! La première était il y a un an et demi et la seconde... pour le mariage de sa soeur, auquel Julie n'a pas pu assister... _  
_- Ca doit être horrible de ne pas pouvoir voir sa petite soeur... Je plains vraiment cette famille. _  
_- Il y a toujours pire... _  
_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Pire, Jack se dit qu'il venait de le trouver : ils ne verraient plus jamais Julie. Logan Hearn n'avait pas vu sa soeur depuis presque deux ans.  
Il se sentait mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment aider cette famille brisée par la souffrance.

Sophie Dudge : Agent Malone ! Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ?

Jack connaissait cette question par coeur. Il avait assisté à l'autopsie. Il savait que Julie avait été battue, torturée à l'arme blanche, violée... Mais sa réponse fut beaucoup plus simple, prononcée très doucement, un petit sourire presque imperceptible au coin des lèvres.

Jack : Sans doute beaucoup moins que quand elle a été séparée de vous...


	16. Chapter 16

Vivian observait Martin depuis un moment. Elle avait parfaitement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il termina de taper son rapport, et se leva pour partir juste au moment où Jack revint, accompagné de Danny.  
Sam : Jack ! Comment ça s'est passé ?  
Jack : Beaucoup de pleurs, beaucoup de tristesse, parfois de colère, une incompréhension rageuse... Ce que je vais dire est horrible, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une meilleure réaction.  
Vivian : Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Julie avait une famille qui l'aimait de tout son coeur...  
Jack : Oui, même à distance. Ils pensaient vivre un véritable cauchemar quand elle leur a été enlevée, mais je crois que maintenant...  
Sam : Maintenant ils ne l'ont plus du tout.  
Vivian : Il ne leur reste que des souvenirs...  
Martin ne prenait pas part à la conversation avec les autres. Il fit un pas vers Jack et lui tendit son rapport.  
Jack : Ca pouvait attendre Martin.  
Martin : C'est mieux comme ça...  
Jack : Je... Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous chez la psychologue.  
Martin : Je n'y irai pas Jack.  
Danny : Martin, tu sais que tu en as besoin !  
Martin : Danny, on a déjà eu cette conversation, et tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est ressortit !  
Danny : Quand on avait eu cette "conversation", tu n'avais pas encore découvert le corps de Julie baignant dans son sang !  
Martin : Ca n'a plus d'importance...  
Vivian : Martin, je pense honnêtement que tu devrais...  
Martin : Vivian, s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça, d'accord ?  
Le jeune agent partit, laissant ses collègues en plan au milieu des bureaux. En voyant les portes de l'ascenceur se refermer sur lui, Danny se décida enfin à réagir, et voulu se lancer à sa poursuite.  
Mais arrivé au bout du couloir, il vit la soeur de Julie avancer lentement, serrée dans les bras de son mari. Soudain, son cri brisa le silence pesant qui régnait à l'étage. Elle avait les premières contractions, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal. La moquette du couloir se tachait peu à peu d'un liquide rouge, épais... Son sang.

Danny avait longtemps hésité entre la jeune femme ou son ami. Il était finalement resté avec Sophie Dudge jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, et roulait à présent avec Jack en direction de l'appartement de Martin.

Les secouristes s'affairaient rapidement autour de la jeune femme enceinte dans l'ambulance. Son mari lui tenait la main tout en retenant ses larmes. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang. L'hôpital n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes...

Danny sortit sa clé, et les deux agents pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble de leur collègue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Martin, ils ne remarquèrent rien de spécial. Ils frappèrent à sa porte, sans réponse. Danny appuya alors légèrement sur la clanche ; la porte était fermée à clé. Une fois de plus il sortit son trousseau de clés, et ouvrit la grosse porte noire.

L'ambulance arriva enfin aux urgences. La jeune femme était inconsciente, et dans un état critique. Son mari l'accompagna jusqu'au service de chirurgie, mais dût s'arrêter au bloc opératoire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre...

La première observation de Jack fut que tout semblait normal dans l'appartement de Martin. Ils firent rapidement le tour des pièces, ne trouvant pas leur ami.  
Jack : De toute évidence il n'est pas ici...  
Danny : Jack ! Rejoins-moi dans la chambre !  
L'agent s'exécuta. Danny lui montra du doigt les placards à moitié ouverts.  
Jack : Quoi ? Il n'y a rien dans ces placards, ils sont presque vide.  
Danny : Justement Jack... Il sont presque vides...

Patrick Dudge atttendait avec anxiété, arpentant les couloirs dans tous les sens, priant pour qu'il n'ait un second deuil à faire en cette funeste journée. Un médecin s'avança vers lui après presque deux heures.  
Docteur : Patrick Dudge ?  
P Dudge : Oui...

Jack : J'appelle Sam pour qu'elle trace le portable de Martin.  
Danny : Jack...  
Il venait d'ouvrir entièrement le placard. Il tenait dans sa main le téléphone de son ami.  
Danny : Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire...

Docteur : L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes l'heureux papa d'une jolie petite fille.  
P Dudge : Et Sophie ? Ma femme ?  
Docteur : Elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour récupérer, mais tout ira bien pour elle.  
P Dudge : Je peux voir ma fille ?  
Docteur : Evidemment... Il va falloir lui trouver un prénom...

Jack et Danny s'étaient écroulés sur le canapé de Martin. Ils se sentaient tous deux coupables. Danny avait tout raconté à son supérieur au sujet des analgésiques.  
Danny : J'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt...  
Jack : Oui, tu aurais du. Mais Martin est ton ami, et tu voulais lui éviter tout cet embarras... Et puis, cette enquête n'a pas été des plus faciles... Le contexte n'était pas idéal. Je ne t'en veux pas. Alors tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir non plus.

Patrick Dudge tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Son visage exprimait un curieux mélange de tristesse et de bonheur. Le médecin le regardait avec un sourire attendrit.  
P Dudge : Julie Dudge.  
Docteur : Pardon ?  
P Dudge : Elle s'appellera Julie Dudge... Sa tante est morte aujourd'hui, mais ainsi elle portera une partie d'elle au plus profond d'elle-même... Et on retrouvera notre Julie, la petite dernière de la fratrie "Hearn", en notre fille, chaque jour, comme si elle n'était jamais partie...

Danny : Et maintenant Jack ?  
Jack : Maintenant ? La vie reprend son cours Danny... Un disparu, des recherches, notre job...  
Danny : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le disparu est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour nous ?  
Jack : On espère...  
Danny : C'est vraiment tout ce qui nous reste de Martin ? De l'espoir ?  
Jack : ...


End file.
